


Home

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Home, Of Course Vanessa Meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: “You can have my bed,” Carla offered. “It’s more comfortable than the couch.”“You don’t have to do that for me. I’ll be fine.”“It’s okay, Nessa. I’ve barely even used it since we moved.”Vanessa looked up, raising her eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”“What? Nothing.”She looked at the woman curiously, eyes going wide as she noticed her blush. “Have you been sleeping with Daniela!?”“Not like that!” Carla blurted out. “We just… cuddle.”
Relationships: Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Carla/Daniela (In the Heights)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Daniela hummed again, lifting up her covers and shuffling over. “Thanks.”

Daniela opened her eyes as she heard Carla’s voice tremble, immediately concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“Everything will be okay, Carlita. We’ll figure this out.” Carla shook her head, pressing her face into the pillows.

“I want to go home.”

“I know, mi amor.” Daniela moved a hand to her back, rubbing soothingly as she sobbed. “But sometimes home changes. And this is our home now.”

“It doesn’t _feel_ like it.”

“Give it some time.” Carla rolled over, her eyes now red and puffy as she looked up at Daniela.

“I don’t want to.”

“We have to.”

“It’s too hard.”

“Ay, Carlita. You haven’t even tried.” Carla’s chin began to tremble, a frown forming on her face.

“Yes, I have.”

“You need to try a bit harder, cariño.”

“I don’t _want_ to.” She rolled back over, curling up as she pulled the covers closer around her. With a small sigh, Daniela lay back down. She watched Carla for a moment, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand as she continued to tremble.

“How can I make this easier for you?”

Carla remained silent for a moment before taking a shallow breath, her voice merely a whisper as she spoke. “I don’t know.” Her grip on Daniela tightened as she held their hands over her racing heart. “I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?”

“What happens when we run out of money again? Where do we go?”

“We won’t. Don’t worry about that.”

“How do I _not_ worry?”

“I can afford it here, Carla. We will be fine.”

“I don’t believe you.” Daniela’s eyebrows raised at the petulant comment.

“And why not?”

“You always just say things to make me feel better.” Carla let out a deep breath, shaking her head. “You’re never honest with me.” Daniela made to speak but Carla kept going, her voice strangely quiet. “I’m not made of glass, Daniela. You can talk to me about things. You don’t need to do everything by yourself.”

“I can promise I will be here at least two years.”

“And what about _me_?”

“What about you?” Carla dropped her hand, hugging herself tightly.

“What happens to me?”

Daniela sighed, pulling her arm away. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Will I come with you if you move again?”

“It will depend.”

“On what?” Carla turned around suddenly, her face mere inches from Daniela’s as she stared at her.

“Well, if you want to, then I don’t see why you wouldn’t—”

“But you _want_ me to stay with you?”

“Sí?” Daniela looked uncomfortable at Carla’s intense stare, not sure what she was supposed to say. “If you would like to, then—” Carla immediately moved to hug her, squeezing tightly as she began crying again.

“I love you, Dani.” Daniela smiled sadly, holding Carla close as she sobbed against her chest.

“Te quiero, Carlita.”

———

“We need to talk about something.” Carla clutched her mug tighter as Daniela entered the kitchen, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Nina sent me a message. She’s worried about you.”

“What?”

“She saw some things I hadn’t noticed happening at the club the other night.” Carla swallowed, her legs beginning to tremble slightly. “Can you please talk to me about it?”

“Nothing happened,” she blurted out quickly, her voice unnaturally high.

“I know that’s not true.”

“I’m fine, Dani.”

“What has he done to you?”

“Nothing!” Carla insisted, looking distressed. “He’s just a stupid teenager with a stupid crush and it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“Yes, it does.” Daniela sat at the table, looking at her friend with sad eyes. “If something’s making you uncomfortable, you need to tell someone.”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything!” Carla put her mug down with a clatter, gripping the counter with white knuckles.

“I will talk to him. Make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

“No, Dani. It’s fine.”

“You wanted him to be touching you?” Daniela raised her eyebrows, seeing Carla’s conflict.

“Not really.” She shrugged, looking down at the ground. “But we didn’t dance for long and he wasn’t _mean_ to me, or anything.”

“It doesn’t matter how nice anyone is, Carlita. If you don’t want something, you tell them no.”

“He’s just a kid.”

“And I will make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

Carla gave a small sigh, shaking her head. “Okay. But don’t tell Sonny.”

“Bueno.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Vanessa? What are you doing here?” Carla frowned as she saw the girl in the hallway, her eyes shiny with tears.

“I just… wanted some company.”

“How are you feeling?” Carla gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“I’m fine.” Vanessa pulled away, looking over at Daniela. “Is it okay if I stay for a bit?”

“Where’s Usnavi?” Daniela asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“With Sonny. I got the feeling I wasn’t wanted there.”

“You can stay as long as you like, mija.” Daniela gave a kind smile, her heart aching slightly. “And we will help you set up your new apartment, hmm? There’s some time until the salon opens. We will need something to do.”

“Thanks.” Vanessa looked relieved, taking a seat at the table while Carla got her a drink. “You’re not my legal guardian,” Vanessa commented, seeing it was alcoholic. Carla shrugged, taking a sip of her wine.

“We might as well be.” Vanessa rolled her eyes but accepted the drink, scrolling through her phone as she waited for dinner.

———

“You can have my bed,” Carla offered. “It’s more comfortable than the couch.”

“You don’t have to do that for me. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s okay, Nessa. I’ve barely even used it since we moved.”

Vanessa looked up, raising her eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What? Nothing.”

She looked at the woman curiously, eyes going wide as she noticed her blush. “Have you been sleeping with Daniela!?”

“Not like that!” Carla blurted out. “We just… cuddle.”

“Yeah, right.” Vanessa smirked, crossing her arms.

“I swear!”

“Is she good in bed?” Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows, revelling in Carla’s embarrassment.

“I don’t know.”

“But you want to, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Vanessa.”

“Why are you so embarrassed?” She paused for a moment, smiling slightly. “Have you ever had sex before?”

“No.”

“Had a partner?”

“No.”

“Kissed anyone?”

“No.”

“Jesus, Carla.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you, like, forty?”

Carla scowled at the question. “No.”

“Well, if _I_ were to pair you with anyone, I’d pick Daniela.”

“Why?”

“She’s lesbian, for one. She hasn’t told me but I know more than she thinks I do.” She smirked, but Carla looked away. “And she’s obsessed with you. You’re like, all she ever talks about.” There was silence for a couple of minutes as they continued folding the washing, until Vanessa pulled a thong out of the pile, a huge grin on her face. “Bet you’d like to see her in this, huh?”

“Oh my God, Vanessa!” Carla shouted, slapping her on the arm.

“What the fuck is happening in here?” Daniela entered the living room with a frown, having just gotten out of the shower. She paused as she saw Carla’s heavy blush, looking over to Vanessa, who was holding her underwear in her hand. “What are you doing?”

“Folding the washing,” Vanessa answered meekly, putting the thong down.

“Do you think you could do it without the shouting?”

“Sorry.” Daniela nodded, turning back to her room.

“Jesus Christ, Vanessa.” Carla couldn’t meet her eyes, feeling her cheeks burning.

“I’m just messing around.” The girl shrugged, moving to fold some towels. “But I bet she’d wear it for you if you asked.” Carla glared, but didn’t speak again.

———

_Your tits r hanging out_

Carla flushed as she checked her phone, pulling up her pyjama top to cover her cleavage. Vanessa smirked, her fingers rapidly typing again.

_tell her ur cold_

Carla raised her eyebrows at the girl, who turned back to the movie they were watching.

_just do it_

“Dani?” Carla shook her arm gently, and Daniela slowly opened her eyes, looking up at her. “I’m cold.” Daniela sat up from where she had been laying in Carla’s lap, pulling her blanket closer around them. She lay her head against Carla’s arm and began rubbing her thigh. Carla’s phone buzzed again a moment later. With a cautious look at Vanessa, she checked it, frowning immediately.

_if ur gonna get it on i can leave_

_What do you mean?_

_Ur not wearing a bra_

Carla looked down, her ears burning as she pulled the blanket so it lay across her chest.

“Stop moving,” Daniela mumbled against her. Carla immediately froze, her eyes wide as she looked pleadingly at Vanessa.

_dont freak out_

The teenager typed quickly, seeing the panicked look on Carla’s face.

_Ur allowed to breathe still_

Vanessa gave a small laugh as she heard Carla’s loud breath.

“Stop it, Vanessa,” Daniela said, still not opening her eyes.

“I’m not doing anything!” Vanessa pouted, looking away from them and crossing her arms.

“Leave her alone.”

“Fine.”

_U should ask her out. Ur getting old_

Daniela huffed as Carla’s phone buzzed again, reaching for it immediately. Carla shrieked, tossing it across the room in a panic. Vanessa snorted as Daniela sat up, looking between the two of them in confusion.

“What the fuck was that?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Vanessa up yet?” Carla yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen, taking Daniela’s coffee out of her hands.

“No. She hasn’t been sleeping well.” Daniela moved to make herself another drink, humming along to the radio.

“Are we doing anything today?”

“Not that I have planned.” Carla nodded, swinging her legs as she sat on the counter. “We need to get you a new phone.”

“Sorry.” Carla blushed, looking down at the floor.

“What was she saying to you?” Daniela asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Feeling Daniela’s stare, Carla spoke again. “She called us old.” Daniela gave a small laugh, taking another sip of her coffee.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Daniela could tell she was lying, but was amused, nonetheless.

“No need to destroy your phone over it.”

“Sorry,” Carla repeated.

“I don’t understand you, Carlita.”

“What?” Carla looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing. “What does that mean?”

“You let Vanessa get to you. I don’t know why.”

“It’s hard not to when she’s right.” Daniela smiled, shaking her head.

“Bueno.” Daniela finished her coffee, placing it by the sink as she began to make breakfast. “She wants to go clubbing tonight. Invited us.”

“Seriously?”

“Sí. I don’t know why…” Daniela trailed off, looking like she wanted to say more.

“She cut off her mother.” Daniela raised her eyebrows at the comment. Vanessa hadn’t told her.

“Really?”

“Yes. Hasn’t spoken to her since the third.” Daniela nodded, smiling sadly. “You know, she thinks of you like her mother.” Carla paused for a second, rethinking her statement. “I mean, not like she thinks of you in the same way as her mother… but like, you’re her mother. Instead.” She flushed as she fumbled over her words.

“I know what you meant, Carlita.” Carla nodded again, looking back down at the floor. Daniela lay a hand on her thigh, smiling slightly. “And I’m sure she thinks of you in a similar way.”

———

“Nessa! Let me tell you a secret!” Carla grabbed the girl’s hands, holding her tightly.

“Yes?” Vanessa raised her eyebrows, a small smirk on her face.

“I’m _in love_.”

“I know.”

“What do I do?” Carla leant over the table, her eyes wide as she looked at the teenager.

“Follow your heart.” She seemed satisfied with the response, releasing her hold on Vanessa and relaxing in her seat. “Maybe wait until you’re sober, first,” the teen added, seeing Carla’s spacey look.

“Good idea,” Carla mumbled, taking a sip of water. “I don’t feel good.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Vanessa’s face screwed up in disgust as she stood, taking Carla’s arm and pulling her up. She led her to the bathroom, knocking on the door. Daniela opened it after a moment, now dressed for bed.

“Carla’s going to throw up. “Night.” Daniela scowled at the girl but held Carla’s waist, leading her over to the toilet. She sat down on the floor, head in her hands as tears formed in her eyes. Daniela rubbed her back, pushing her hair away from her face.

“No llores, mi amor.”

“I don’t feel good, Dani,” she mumbled, leaning against Daniela’s side. “My tummy hurts.” Daniela gave an amused smile and held Carla closer.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much all at once.”

“But I felt sick!” she protested, frowning as she looked up at Daniela.

It took Daniela a moment to realise what she meant. “What were you anxious about?”

“Don’t wanna get drunk.” Daniela laughed, stroking Carla’s cheek affectionately.

“Your logic seems flawed.” Carla groaned, leaning into Daniela’s touch.

“I _know_.”

Daniela smiled again and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’ll go get you a change of clothes.” When she returned a minute later Carla was leaning against the wall, brushing her teeth. “Are you going to be alright to get dressed?” Daniela asked carefully. Carla nodded, but tripped as she attempted to turn on the tap, smashing her knee into the sink. Daniela sighed as she started to whine, setting the pyjamas down and taking Carla’s toothbrush from her. “Here you go.” She held a cup for Carla to rinse, holding back her hair.

“It _hurts_ , Dani.” Daniela sighed, guiding Carla so she sat on the lid of the toilet, getting some wipes to take off her makeup.

“You’re a mess.” Carla only pouted at Daniela’s utterance. “I’m going to help you get dressed, okay?” She looked worried at how uncoordinated Carla seemed.

“Okay.” Carla stood on shaky legs, turning around so Daniela could help unzip her dress. Carla let it fall to the floor, attempting to unclip her bra by herself. After watching her struggle for a moment, Daniela did it for her, handing over a nightgown. “This is yours.”

“Observant.” Daniela gave an amused smile, helping Carla pull it on. “Makes it easier for me to help you.” She held out her arm for support while Carla changed her underwear, picking up her clothes when she finished. “Do you still feel sick?”

“Not really.”

“Bueno. Go get into bed.” Carla leant against the wall as she made her way to Daniela’s room, still unsteady on her feet. Daniela returned a few moments later, switching off the light and pulling the sheets around them.

“Dani?” Carla asked quietly, turning around to face her. “How drunk are you?”

“I stopped an hour before you.”

“So, a little bit?”

“A little bit.” Carla shuffled closer, her eyes wide.

“How much do you love me, Dani?”

“More than anything in the world.” Carla smiled brightly, leaning closer so their foreheads touched.

“You know what Vanessa told me?” She was slurring slightly, clearly exhausted. “She said that I should follow my heart.”

“Profound.” Carla giggled, laying one of her hands on Daniela’s cheek. “Did she tell you to be sober?” Carla gasped, moving back and nodding.

“How did you know!?” Daniela laughed, pulling her back down and shaking her head. “Can I kiss you, Dani?”

“Not while you’re drunk.” Despite the haze that clouded her judgement, Daniela tried to reason.

“But I’m too scared otherwise,” Carla mumbled, frowning. “Just once?”

Daniela sighed, looking into Carla’s eyes hesitantly. “Just once, mi amor.” Carla pressed her lips to hers in a sweet kiss, pulling away with a smile a few seconds later. She cuddled up to Daniela, laying her head in the crook of her neck.

“I love you, Dani.” Daniela wrapped her arms around Carla, pressing a kiss to her head in response. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words back, her heart aching with guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to talk.”

“Right now?” Daniela ducked as Carla pulled her into the Rosario’s coat closet, crouching as she tried to move the coat hangers away from her face.

“Yeah.”

“What about?”

“Do you love me?” Daniela sighed at Carla’s hushed question.

“I don’t think this is a good time, Carla.”

“When else, Dani?” Carla grabbed Daniela’s hands, pulling them so they knelt on the floor. “I need to know.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Daniela brought her hands to Carla’s cheeks, gently wiping away her tears. “We shouldn’t be doing this now.”

“Please,” Carla whispered, her voice breaking.

Daniela sighed, stroking Carla’s cheeks as she spoke. “Te amo, Carlita.” At her shaky exhale, she pulled Carla in for a hug, holding her tightly as she sobbed. “No llores, mi vida. Save it for the funeral.” Carla let out a brief chuckle, her lips twitching up in a smile.

“I’m sorry.” She pulled back, and Daniela pressed a quick kiss to her lips, wiping away her tears.

“Don’t want to ruin our dresses.” She stood, pulling Carla up with her. She opened the closet carefully, sighing as Vanessa spotted them. “You’re answering her questions. Leave me out of this.”

———

“How many times have you had sex?” Daniela seemed surprised at the question. She yawned before answering, blinking her eyes open slowly.

“Five times. Each as unromantic as the next.”

“Are we going to have sex?”

“Not right now,” Daniela mumbled, closing her eyes again. Carla shook her arm, eyes intense as she stared at her.

“Will we?”

“If you want to.”

“I want to.”

“Okay.”

“When?”

“What do you mean?”

“When will we have sex?”

“When we feel like it, Carlita.”

“What do I have to do? Should I shave or wax or—”

“You do whatever you want to, linda. You do none of this for me, bueno?”

“Okay,” Carla said, though she continued to look nervous, fiddling with her hands.

Daniela eyed her curiously, unsure of what was going on. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Carla averted her eyes, clearly blushing. “But I… I feel like it _now_.”

Daniela gave an amused smirk. “I’m sure we can make that happen for you.” She tugged lightly on Carla’s arm, pulling their bodies together. She kissed up and down Carla’s neck, but she was still clearly preoccupied.

“What do you mean by unromantic?”

Daniela sighed as she pulled away. “I did not love any of them, so it was not enjoyable to me.”

“Why’d you do it then?” Carla asked.

“I thought it would…” Daniela trailed off with a sigh. “I don’t know, Carla. I thought it would change things.”

“Why would you _want_ to change, though?”

“Because I knew I’d never be able to be happy in a relationship with a woman.” Carla looked hurt, and Daniela hurried to explain. “The discrimination. Stereotyping. Pressure to be a model relationship. My family would disown me. I would have preferred to force myself into a marriage with a man than go through that.”

Noticing her change in tense, Carla spoke again. “What changed?”

“I met you.”


End file.
